Mixed Emotions
by ATLAGDL12
Summary: A Kataang heartbreak at the hands of Zutara. As a note, I do not like Zutara; I am always Kataang but this idea has been nagging at me for a few days. There will be multiple chapters, how many, I don't know.I am 100% Kataang. If that lets you know how it ends, I'm sorry, but Kataang forever! On indefinite hold. I'm sorry
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**Summary: This is the first chapter of my second Fanfic; it is not related to my first one in anyway but may be inspired or inspire from my other fanfic. If you haven't read my other one please check out Alternate Book 2: Earth. I love your support and could need some constructive criticism. Anyway, this is a bit angsty. This has a Kataang heartbreak at the hands of Zutara. As a note, I do not like Zutara; I am always Kataang but this idea has been nagging at me for a few days. There will be multiple chapters, how many, I don't know. Don't worry, it won't end in a Zutara, I hope. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

It was two months after the war and Team Avatar was relaxing peacefully on Ember Island at what is now Firelord Zuko's place. The end of the war was peaceful; Aang had kissed Katara on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon a month ago but he left soon after to deal with some business. It was the first time they all had seen him since. Sokka and Suki were still dating and Suko decided to travel with Sokka. Toph was still Toph; tough and stubborn as always and not needing a boyfriend.

Life for Zuko on the other hand was a bit tougher. He and Mai broke up when he kept being over protective. The stress of being the new Firelord was stressful so he decided he would let Iroh run the Fire Nation for a while until Zuko got all his ducks in a row.

Last night, Aang had arrived the night before with a warm greeting from everyone. He only really wanted to see Katara who gave him a long, yet nervous, hug when he arrived. Aang also gave a friendly bow followed by a hug to his firebending teacher, who in return looked a little nervous.

This morning, however, was out of the ordinary. As Aang rolled out of his bed, he noticed that it was light outside. He never slept passed sunrise unless he was sick. He shook his head trying to wake himself up. As he got dressed in his new robes; the standard air nomad pants with an orange and gold tunic style robe on top, leaving his right shoulder exposed. He stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. As he made his way down the hallway, Aang thought about the day ahead; catching up with his friends and especially Katara. When he arrive in the living room he was greeted by a familiar mocking voice, "Good morning twinkle-toes. Or should I start calling you snoozles now."

"Good morning, Toph." Aang responded with a roll of his eyes.

Suki was sitting on the couch reading and looked up to give Aang a welcoming nod. Aang then smiled back. Aang then turned his attention to Katara, who was cleaning dishes. He glided right behind her without her noticing, "Do you need any help?"

Katara jumped, not expecting Aang to be there, "No...I'm fine." she replied.

Aang slipped his arms around Katara, who was still facing away from him, and grabbed her wrists. There was a slight hitch in her breath, "Aang, really I'm fine."

Slightly taken back by this, Aang released her wrists and backed away, "Suit yourself." as he turned to walk outside he looked over his shoulder with a worried expression, not quite sure what was up with her, "Where are Sokka and Zuko?"

Katara looked up from the dishes but didn't turn to face him, "Practicing their sword fighting I think."

A frown then consumed Aang's face. It seemed as though Katara was avoiding him but he figured she had a lot on her mind and he would talk to her about it later. He walked out into the large villa where Zuko and Sokka were in the middle of a duel. Noticing the presence of someone else, the two older boys stopped. Zuko frowned slightly at the fact that it was Aang and he was about to beat Sokka. Sokka, on the other hand, was relieved and ecstatic about seeing Aang; whether it be because he missed him or he was about to lose, no none knows, "Aang! It's good to see ya buddy!"

"Hey Sokka." Aang replied while nodding at Zuko, who returned the nod with a smile. "How was your sparring going." Aang turned his attention to Sokka who became figity.

Zuko interupted with a mocking tone, "He was about to lose." He then looked at Sokka with a smirk."

Aang smiled at Sokka, "Is this true Sokka."

"Yes." Sokka replied with a sigh.

Aang chuckled, "Sound like you need to check in with Master Piandao." Then bit his lip in nervous thought, "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure anything for my favorite airhead." Sokka turned to walk up the trail into the surrounding forest and waved to Zuko, "See ya later Zuko."

Zuko turned and started walking inside, "See ya guys later."

Aang and Sokka walked for a few minutes until they found a clearing in the woods with a stream running through it. Sokka leaned against a nearby tree and looked Aang in the eyes, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I am not sure how you'll react." Aang replied with a slight blush nervously.

Sokka chuckled, "After all this time you should've learned to talk to me." He shook his head, "Shoot!"

"Ok...it's about Katara." Aang sighed, "We...kissed a month ago in Ba Sing Se." Aang bit his lip in preparation of Sokka's response.

"Yeah, I know."

"Y...You do!?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing and well...I'm happy for you guys. I wouldn't want my sister with anyone else. You make her so happy." Sokka replied with a bit of caring thought in his voice.

"Oh...well the thing is, I haven't actually told her how I feel."

"Well that kiss probably told her a lot."

"Yeah, I know, but when I have tried to help or talk to her she has been very...distant towards me like she doesn't want me to be there." Aang replied slightly dejected.

"She is probably a little upset that you were gone for a month. You should go talk to her."

"You think so."

"Yeah, you are technically a diplomat now so, knock yourself out."

"Ok, thanks Sokka."

Sokka stood up straight from leaning against a tree and started walking down the trail back to the beach house, "No problem, Aang."

Aang watched as Sokka walked down the trail. He had to think about what to say to Katara so he decided to head for the beach to think. Aang was still a little confused about why Katara seemed to be avoiding him, but he thought that talking to her would solve it. It always had in the past when they had issues in the past. He started walking down the path and thinking about Katara; how caring, strong, brave, independent and beautiful she was. Her mocha skin never ceased to amaze him and her smile could always brighten his day. Aang soon reached the open villa where Sokka and Zuko had been sparring earlier, but no one was there. He continued through the villa and to the red, wooden stairs down to the beach. He started to walk down the beach, thinking about what exactly to say to Katara; whether to talk about her avoiding him or just saying 'I love you.' He didn't know. Suddenly, he heard talking from around a corner in the cliff that lined the beach. He strolled up to the bend and hid behind a rock. He poked his hid above the rock like a periscope to see who the culprits were. His eyes went wide as he saw Zuko and Katara sitting and talking while peering out into the sea. _They are probably just talking about something Toph or Sokka did, right?_ To his shock, Katara leaned towards Zuko, placing a hand on his chest, and locking lips with his firebending teacher. Aang's eyes filled with tears as Katara pushed Zuko onto his back and kissed him even more passionately. Now Aang had lost his composure completely as his tears became hard crying as he ran back to the beach house.

Aang ran hard with so many thoughts in his mind. _I love her. I thought she loved me. We kissed in Ba Sing Se, a real, passionate kiss. Was it all a joke to her? Now it makes sense._ Aang ran through the villa and into the open door completely ignoring, Sokka, Suki and Toph. Aang ran down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him, and falling face first into his bed, soaking the sheets with his tears. He heard his door open and then the weight of someone pushing down onto the mattress. He heard two words from the water tribe boy, "I'm sorry."

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. Remember, I am not a Zutararian; It just fits with the model of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Summary: Chapter 2 of mixed emotions. Loads of Aangst in this chapter. It will involve some companionship between Aang and Sokka. I didn't mean for it to be this long. It kind of just snowballed into more and more ideas.**

Chapter 2: Why?

 _Previously on Mixed Emotions,_

Aang ran hard with so many thoughts in his mind. _I love her. I thought she loved me. We kissed in Ba Sing Se, a real, passionate kiss. Was it all a joke to her? Now it makes sense._ Aang ran through the villa and into the open door completely ignoring, Sokka, Suki and Toph. Aang ran down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him, and falling face first into his bed, soaking the sheets with his tears. He heard his door open and then the weight of someone pushing down onto the mattress. He heard two words from the water tribe boy, "I'm sorry."

He continued to sob face down into his pillow as Sokka put a soft hand on his back, "I am so sorry Aang." The airbender didn't move, even when Sokka retreated his hand.

At that moment Toph and Suki quietly appeared in the doorway. They had a feeling of what happened which was confirmed when Sokka looked at them with the most pleading face Suki had ever seen, and Toph had ever felt. They considered leaving but Sokka signaled for them to stay. Aang needed all of their support right now and he couldn't be left alone.

One muffled word exited the boy's mouth as he spoke into the pillow. One shaky word, "Why?"

"I don't know, Aang." Sokka replied somberly.

"Why? Why? Why?" He screamed into the pillow

Suki stepped forward, "Aang." She sighed, "We don't know. We are as shocked as you are. I'm sorry."

Toph snapped, "She's gonna pay!" As she punched her right fist into her left hand.

Sokka calmed her down, "No, Toph we need to talk to her."

Aang finally sat up off of his bed. His eyes bloodshot from tears, "No, I need to talk to her."

Suki thought for a second then spoke up, "Ok, we need to talk about this first. Aang, what exactly happened?" She saw tears start to fill his eyes once again, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I need to talk about it." He sighed, "I'm sure Sokka told you about our conversation. Toph and Suki nodded. "Well, I went down to the beach to think about what to say and tell her. But...but..." He started to falter. He started taking deep breathes to calm himself down, "But...when I found her...she...she was...she was kissing him." He began to sob into his hands, "But it was more than just kissing...It was...It was making out." Aang broke down again and Sokka pulled him into a hug as he continued too sob.

"Aang, I know this is tough for you. It's tough for all of us. And it's an awkward situation" Suki paused, "But you are going to have to confront her about this eventually. Right now, you need some rest. Toph and I will try to get her tell you first. In the meantime..." She made eye contact with Sokka, "Sokka will pretend he doesn't know anything, ok." Sokka nodded and Aang laid back down on the bed.

Sokka patted Aang on the shoulder before heading out, "We'll talk later." Sokka then walked out of the room and into the hallway with Toph and Suki. As they walked back out to the living room, he spoke up, disgusted, "I can't believe Katara would do this to him. What else does she think a thirty second kiss mean."

"Sokka, calm down. I know they had a passionate kiss but maybe she just felt lonely when Aang was gone. But I also know what she did to him is wrong." Suki replied

"That's one hell of a way to fill that void, isn't it." Retorted Toph.

They eventually made it to the living room where they found their comfortable positions. Toph lied down on the floor, facing the ceiling. Sokka and Suki on the couch next to each other. The three made small talk until they heard footsteps from outside. They all looked at the entry way from the villa until Katara appeared with a huge smile on her face. Katara quirked an eyebrow when she saw them all staring at her, Toph did her best. Sokka decided to break the silence, "Well someone looks rather happy." Sokka stated, irritated. He noticed her wrinkled clothing and messed up hair; no doubt a result from the little make out session she had with Zuko.

"What's his problem?" Katara asked no one in particular.

"You're asking us? He's your brother after all, Sugar Queen." Toph replied sourly.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked, ignoring Toph's previous statement.

"Taking a nap!" Sokka snapped.

Katara was surprised, "Aang never takes naps. Is something wrong?"

"You could say something like that?" Toph replied dryly.

"I need to check on him." Katara stated hurriedly as she took as step towards the hallway.

"Probably _not_ the best idea." Sokka said slightly exasperated and teasingly.

Before Katara could respond, Suki interrupted, "What he means is, Aang is asleep and we just checked on him. He doesn't want to be disturbed right now. He isn't feeling well." Suki then gave her the 'we need to talk' look.

"Ok..." Katara stated hesitantly. "I'm going to my room." Katara then walked down the hall to her left, where the girls' rooms were, and entered her room.

Once she was out of sight and earshot Sokka yelled, "Ahhh! I'm going outside!" And with that he left, leaving a bewildered eartbender and Kyoshi Warrior, with one singular thought on his mind, _Where is Zuko!_ He looked all over the property, but to no avail, until he walked up the path and into the woods. He finally found who he was looking for, "ZUKO!" He said sharply and with anger.

"Uh...Sokka...what's wrong?" Zuko asked nervously as the Water Tribe warrior continued to stalk towards him, pinning him against a tree. Sokka pulled out a boomerang and placed it a Zuko's throat.

"WHY'D YOU DO THIS!?" Sokka screamed.

"What?" Zuko replied nervously. He had never seen Sokka so angry.

"THIS..." Sokka then made incoherent gesturing, Probably gesturing everything. "...TO HIM."

"To who?" Zuko asked, terrified.

"TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Zuko looked concerned and confused, then Sokka finished, "TO AANG!" He screamed.

Zuko finally understood. He looked down in thought and sorrow. Sokka released his grip on the Fire Lord whom he almost just killed. Zuko was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He never wanted to hurt Aang, but he didn't want to hurt Katara either. She just seemed so lonely. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Sokka lost his cool again, "WELL, WHY!?"

"Sokka, you have to understand." Zuko pleaded.

"Understand what, exactly?"

"When Aang left, Katara seemed so lonely so I decided to talk to her and...well..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Sokka screamed while pushing the Fire Lord back into the tree.

"...It turns out we have a lot in common. But I want you to know, I never meant it to be more than just comforting her. She pushed the relationship forward. She visited me almost everyday after we talked, and on the second week she...kissed me."

"Rrrrr."

"Sokka, I'm sorry if I have hurt anyone. I didn't mean it to turn out this way." Zuko pleaded.

"Why didn't you stop her then!?" Sokka asked, exasperated.

"I...I...I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Well you better be. You know what Aang's emotions can do. But I don't think he'll ever be able to accept this apology." At this Sokka walked off, leaving a sorrowful Zuko in his wake.

 _Meanwhile_ ,

"Katara, we need to talk, now." Suki said to the Water Tribe girl as she had just come back to the living room.

"About what?"

Suki looked at Toph, who was now sitting up, then back at Katara, "Outside, though."

As they made their way outside, they were passed by a infuriated Sokka. Toph and Suki wore an 'Uh Oh' face, while Katara just looked confused. Shortly after, Zuko followed, greeted by a smile from Katara only to respond with a face that said, 'We're in trouble.' Once outside Katara turned to face Suki and Toph, who both had their arms crossed, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Katara asked, slightly bewildered.

"You really are that oblivious aren't you?" Toph chirped.

"What's this about?" Asked a concerned Katara.

Suki sighed, "Aang."

"Is it about his sickness?" Katara asked.

"No, not exactly." Toph replied

"Then what is it?"

"We know about Zuko." Replied Suki, letting out a deep breath.

Katara was both shocked and saddened. _How could they know? Have they told Aang?_ She looked down and then sat on the ground, "Oh."

"Katara, how could you do this? You two kissed. You were together." Suki asked, almost sympathetically.

"Because he left me." Katara replied, finally looking up.

Suki couldn't believe what she just heard, "Katara, he had important business to take care of."

"Aren't _I_ important too?" Katara retorted, poking a finger into her chest.

"Katara, think about this. He wanted to get his meetings over with as fast as he could so he could be with you. He loves you." Suki replied soothingly.

"I was so lonely without him. I waited so long for the war to be over so we could be together. But what does he do? He leaves me."

Toph snapped, "YOU COULD HAVE WAITED A FEW MORE WEEKS!"

Suki looked at Katara, "Either you end you relationship with Zuko, and go with someone who truly loves you and who you truly love. Or you tell Aang whatever you think the truth is."

"I can't forgive Aang for leaving me." Suki and Toph were both shocked. How could Katara say this. Katara continued, "But, I can't tell him either. His emotions are too delicate."

"Katara, the longer you wait, the more it will hurt him. And I don't know if we want to see what the drop off is." Suki replied, acting as a counselor. Suki got up and walked inside to where Sokk and Zuko were avoiding each other. Toph remained outside.

Katara looked up at the blind earthbender and noticed tears in her eyes, "Toph?"

"You need to figure out what you really want Katara. A lost friend is not one of them. And I feel I'm losing one now." Toph sighed, "Goodbye." And she walked back inside leaving Katara sitting on the steps in the villa.

Katara looked down at the stone ground and noticed little droplets of rain hit the ground. But it was not rain; rain does not carry sorrow and salt. _What have I done?_

 _To be continued._

 **(A/N: I liked the way it ended, but I don't think it was as good as the last chapter. Anywho, please, please, please review. Thank you.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

**Summary: I am so sorry for the delay. I have been busy lately and I was working on Chapter 5 of my other story, _ATLA Book 2: Earthly Barriers._ I promise it will be up soon; it has been the hardest chapter to write so far, so I decided to write this chapter for inspiration and to give you guys something. Anyways please read and review. I really enjoy your advice and it helps my writing so much.**

Chapter 3: Confrontations

It has been five days, five long and agonizing days, since Aang had found out Katara was, in his mind, cheating. He has only seen her in passing lately, but each time she looks as though she has continued her relationship with Zuko. He also noted that she was avoiding eye contact with him once again. It hurt, it truly and deeply hurt, knowing what she was doing, even after Toph and Suki had talked to her. Aang has been spending the majority of his time meditating, and to his chagrin, sleeping lot more. Sokka told him that Katara thought he was sick, which was partially correct. He was sick to his stomach with the feeling of utter betrayal. He was torn from his thoughts from a light knock on the door. He had hopes of who it could be, but he knew better.

"Come in Sokka." Aang sighed.

The warrior stepped inside and closed the door behind him and leaned against the door behind him. "How are you doing buddy?" He asked softly.

"How do you think?" Aang asked slightly irritably.

"Not good."

"I just don't understand." Aang sat up. "I thought we would be together." Now tears began to run down his face. "And now it just seems like I don't exist. She won't even look at me."

"I think it's time you confront her yourself." Aang looked at Sokka in panic. Sokka sighed, "She isn't listening to us. She is hurting herself more than she realizes, Aang. It's time you talk to her."

"But what will I say, 'Oh by the way, I know you're cheating on me.' That won't work."

"I never said you had to be direct. I know her well, and she knows you well. She might figure out what you're asking before you say a word."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I already talked to Suki and Toph about it and they agree. It's time." Sokka replied, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder."

"Ok." Aang stood up and made his way towards the door, looking up at Sokka with a desperate look in his eyes. He continued out the door and down the hall, looking down at his feet. Once he reached the living room, he noticed Suki and Toph sitting on the couches across from each other. Suki stood up and walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

When she pulled back, she looked him directly in the eyes while wearing a comforting smile, "It will be ok, Aang. She is down on the beach alone. We made sure of that."

Aang took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. He made his way outside into the villa and quickly turned left towards the stairs to the beach. Too many thoughts ravage his mind: _What will I say? How will I say it?_ Before he knew it, he was standing on the beach, peering at Katara's graceful form looking out over the ocean. _Spirits, she's beautiful._ But now is not the time to relish in her beauty, he needs to talk to her. He took one last deep breath before he spoke. "Katara?"

Katara noticeably flinched, not expecting a visitor, especially Aang. _Oh no._ She thought. She didn't want to meet his gaze. Too nervous. Too scared. Too Ashamed. "Yes, Aang."

"Can we talk?"

Katara paused, she knew he wanted to talk but was hoping he actually wouldn't, "Of course." She tried to sound calm and confident, as if nothing has happened between them.

Aang came and sat down in the sand to her right. His gaze fixed on her eyes. She did her best to avoid and ignore it. He finally sighed and did what he hoped he never would have to do. He knew that she had no idea of his knowledge of what happened. Finally he spoke, "Katara, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "You know how you always tell me that we can tell each other everything?"

This came as a complete shock to Katara, she could no longer avoid his gaze. She looked him in the eye for the first time in five days. What she saw, broke her heart. The look of sadness and desperation filled his eyes. She dreaded what was coming, "Yes."

"I have always loved that between us. It has helped me so much to know that someone cares." Aang looked out to the water and a tear began to run down Katara's cheek. "But I want to know, do you tell me everything?" He looks her back in the eyes, scared and desperate. He can't believe what he heard next.

"Of course I do, Aang. You are my best friend and you're always understanding." She couldn't stand to lie to Aang, but she didn't want to break his heart. Little did she know, she already had.

Aang stood up and turned to walk away. He paused and looked down at Katara, who was now looking back at the ocean. "Thank you for talking with me." And he walked away. Katara began to sob into her hands. _What have I done?_

Sokka, Suki and Toph sat in the living room when Aang came back. They immediately stood up in panic when a massive gust of wind launched the small table in front of the couches into the ceiling, smashing it to bits. It fell down in front of his three friends. They have never seen him this angry before. He thrust his fist down in anger, and screamed in frustration, blasting fire from his fist and scorching the ground.

Sokka immediately went to his friend to calm him down, "Aang, calm down. What happened?"

"She happened." Aang obviously referring to Katara.

"Did she admit it?" Sokka asked.

"NO! She did the opposite." Aang yelled in response. He no longer felt sad about what happened, he was angry. He loved Katara, but it's hard when the one you love, and had a relationship with, continually lies to you.

"She denied it?"

"In an indirect way, but yes, SHE DENIED IT!" Aang yelled.

"Ok, Aang, calm down. We will talk later. I'm sorry, I don't understand why she would continue to do this."

Aang ignored everything Sokka had just said, "I'm going into town." He said sternly and he left, leaving his three friends saddened by what they had heard. They waited in awkward anticipation for Katara to arrive. Sokka was sickened by his sister's acts. She wasn't acting like the kind, caring, loving and logical sister he once knew. Toph was just angry, but she didn't show it. Suki just felt sorry for Aang and wanted nothing but to see the once cute and loving couple together again. After about fifteen minutes a dejected Katara walked into a room of glaring eyes, noticing that and the destroyed table. She looked as though she had been crying, although, neither her brother nor her friends cared at the moment when she spoke.

"What happened?"

Toph finally snapped, "You know damn well what happened!"

"This is about Aang, isn't it?"

"Katara, you can't keep lying to him." Sokka said rather quietly.

"I'm not lying to him. I'm protecting him from his emotions." She spat back.

Suki sighed and stood up, "Katara, we haven't told you this yet because we were hoping you would tell him sooner." Katara gave Suki a quizzical look. Suki took a deep breath, "Aang knows, he's known this whole time; He didn't want to be intrusive and confront you directly about it." Tears began to run down Katara's face. She had no idea Aang has been dealing with this for almost a week.

"Katara, he cares about you; as long as you're happy so is he, but he feels betrayed and he just wants an explanation." Sokka said while getting up to embrace his sister.

"I had no idea I was doing this to him." Katara replied through a couple of sniffles.

"You just need to talk to him."

"I want to talk to Zuko first. I am supposed to meet him for dinner tonight then I'll talk to Aang as soon as possible."

"Ok. I support whatever decision you decide to make, but please just talk to Aang and apologize. You know him, he just needs the truth."

"I'm going to go to my room now." Katara walked down the hall and into her room. Once she entered here room, the others looked at each other in relief.

Sokka sighed, "I hope this goes well."

Toph replied dryly, "It won't. It never does for us."

Two hours later Aang was storming through the small town near the center of Ember Island. He decided after his talk with Katara that he needed to take a walk. Walking had always calmed him, either alone or by himself, he could take in the sights and sounds, and be lost in thought. This walk, however, did not turn out as expected. While he was walking through the market, Aang overheard a couple of merchants conversing about how the new fire lord was in town at a local restaurant having dinner with a beautiful water tribe girl. He couldn't believe that after all that has gone on, all the hints, Katara was still dating Zuko behind his back. Thus, he was storming across town towards that very restaraunt.

 _Meanwhile,_

Zuko had pulled a chair out for Katara to sit in. She thanked him with a smile. She noted that he was wearing the same robes he wore when he first joined the group, while she was wearing her green earth kingdom-style dress. The restaurant was completely empty, for Zuko had made it so. The front door was shut so they could have a peaceful dinner together. Katara, however, didn't feel like eating. She took a long shaky sigh and looked down at the plate in front of her, "Zuko, we need to talk."

"Isn't that what being on a date is about."

She sighed again, "Zuko, I don't want to call this a date."

"Oh...well what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Aang. He's known about this, about us, for a while now, and I need to talk to him but I just don't know how."

Zuko sighed, "Katara, I know you still love him. And to be honest with you, this thing we have isn't real."

Katara looked at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

"When Aang left I tried to comfort you, because I could tell you missed him, but as time grew on you got worse until about two weeks ago when you kissed me for the first time." He paused as he grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her, "What I realized then, and now, was that you were replacing your love for him by misinterpreting my efforts to comfort you. I took advantage of that and I'm sorry. I don't want to get in between you and Aang. You two were together and are meant for each other."

Katara finally understood what that feeling was, she felt like their relationship wasn't real, but she now realized where her love truly lies. Shethrew her arms around Zuko in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, Zuko. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you too. I was just so lost and you're right, I replaced my love of Aang with false feeling. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down her face as she continued the hug.

Suddenly a large sound of snapping wood filled the air, followed by a large gust of wind. Katara disengaged the hug and peered at the door across the room. She couldn't believe what she saw; a very, very angry Avatar.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Came an irritated and mocking voice Katara had never heard come out of the boy's mouth before.

"Aang, this isn't what it looks like..." She was cut off.

"Then what does it look like?! If it isn't you lying to me and then going out on a date with him..." Aang pointed an accusing finger at Zuko, "...then by all means tell me!" He spat out at her.

Katara's temper was starting to get to her, "I lied to you in order to protect you!"

"Protect me from what exactly?!"

"From yourself!" Katara screamed.

Aang's clenched his fists and gave Katara the scariest glare she had ever seen. It was full of anger, yet, not emotion at all, "And why would I need that?!"

"Because you're sensitive!" Katara took a step forward.

At this point, Sokka, Toph and Suki had arrived and were completely shocked by the heated exchange in front of them.

"OH! I AM SENSITIVE NOW! I AM THIRTEEN. I DEFEATED THE FIRELORD. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO PROTECT ME?!" Aang screamed as his tattoos began to flicker blue.

Katara's temper was in complete control, "BECAUSE YOU'RE A SHORT, IMMATURE, ANNOYING, HELPLESS LITTLE BRAT!" Aang shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe she said that.

Aang's tattoos now glowed bright blue. He opened his eyes revealing the piercing and lifeless gaze to Katara, "Please, enlighten me more, Sugar Queen." He stated sarcastically with the combined voices of one thousand past lives. He began to slowly walk toward Katara, who was now in a panic for what she had done.

She pleaded, "Aang please, stop. I didn't mean it." She clasped her hands together, begging.

Aang continued to walk forward, "But you said it, you must mean it." He continued to walk forward until he felt a wet stinging sensation on his cheek. Aang came out of the Avatar state and touched his hand to his cheek. There was blood when who looked at his hand once again. He slowly returned his gaze to the one he loved. There, in front of him, was Katara, holding a water-whip in her hand, tears in her eyes. He turned around and started to walk dejectedly towards the door. "I wish you two the best." He murmured and as he walked outside, quickly pursued by Toph and Suki.

Katara turned her attention to her brother, who returned her gaze with one of sadness and disbelief. He shook his head and followed after Aang. Katara collapsed onto the floor and let a torrent of tears fall to the ground. Only one emotion ran through her head, regret. She has just lost her true love.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review. I promise chapter 5 of Earthly Barriers will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Summary: A shorter chapter. A bit of a transition. Quite angsty. It may be a little too much but please let me know. Thank you and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

Chapter 4: Gone

Katara remained slumped on the ground, letting her eyes run dry. She couldn't believe what she had done. In an effort to amend things, she had lost her temper and made things worse. She had never been more scared in her life; She had sent Aang, the one who loved her more than anything else, into the Avatar State. All of his anger and rage directed towards her in that solitary, gut-wrenching moment. She loved him as well; she just mistook the longing she had for him as betrayal and now she is paying the price.

Zuko stood speechless beside her, shocked at what had just transpired. He has never seen the Avatar so angry before, yet, he is not surprised. The young boy was betrayed, unintentionally, by two of his closest friends. Zuko had never meant for this to happen, but it did. He felt at almost as much fault as Katara, only Katara was in love with the young airbender, and nothing can make her feel any better. Zuko watched as Katara suddenly got up and started moving towards the door of the restaurant. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. The pleading and sorrowful look in her eyes would have been enough to break anybody's heart, but not his, and that is why he didn't deserve her.

After a brief moment Katara managed to choke out a few words, "I'm going after him, so let me go."

"I'm sorry Katara, for everything."

"It's not your fault, I made this horrible choice. I need to go." She tore herself from his grip and ran out the door, leaving the Firelord alone.

 _Meanwhile,_

Aang had just reached the beach house in tears. _Why would Katara do that to me? Why would she yell? She had no right! Why would she betray me?!_ He collapsed onto the ground in the villa at the conclusions of his thoughts. He wanted so much to just wake up and have this be one of his horrible nightmares, but it wasn't. This was real. He was betrayed by his best friend and his one and only love. Footsteps approached, easily recognizable as Sokka, Suki and Toph. Sokka, not exactly being the comforting type, dropped down next to Aang and gave him an awkward. Never the less, Aang sunk into the embrace. He needed someone to care for him in this time when it seemed no one did. Suki kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder, while Toph stared roughly in Aang's direction with an emotion she only showed one other time residing in her eyes. Sadness. She had never seen such agony and heartlessness, on Katara's part. Toph knew Katara was confused about her feelings, but it didn't condone what she has done to Aang.

Toph finally had the courage to speak up, "So...what are we gonna do now?"

By this point, Aang had run out of tears and was just staring blankly at the ground. With all eyes piercing the back of his head, he spoke, slightly out of breath, "I'm going home."

Toph and Suki were confused, _Home? He has a home?_ Suki finally questioned, "Home?"

"Yes. Home." Aang replied, slightly exasperated. He didn't want to explain anything, especially now.

Sokka, on the other hand, knew what he was talking about, "I'm going with you."

Aang finally looked up, a little shimmer of hope in his eyes, "Really, Sokka?"

" Yes, really."

Aang replied with a weak smile. Someone actually cared about him enough to leave everything behind, for the time being that is. "Ok...I...I'm gonna go get Momo." Aang walked into the house and disappeared.

Suki turned to Sokka, "I'm going with too."

Sokka looked at 'his girl' and shook his head, "No, you're not." She looked hurt and confused, so Sokka explained further, "You need to stay here. If Aang kept seeing us doing...well...you know. I will only make things worse. And I need you here to help my sister. She may not have acted like it back there, but I know she loves Aang and she is probably just as hurt by this as much as Aang."

Suki looked thoughtful then nodded her head in understanding and then she gave him a questioning look, "What if she decides to follow?"

"Don't tell her where we're going..." Not that Suki knew exactly. "When she has figured herself out, she'll know where to go."

"Do you want us to knock some sense into Sugarqueen and Hotfoot?"

"NO! Just be there for her. As for Zuko, I talked to him the other day-" He was cut off by Toph.

"You talked to him about this?!"

"Well...not exactly talked, but yes I did and I know he feels bad, so just let him be. If he wants to help, let him." Replied Sokka. Aang had just left the house at this moment, "I better get going." He gave Suki a quick peck on the lips and followed Aang over to Appa. Once they got to Appa, Aang and Sokka were greeted with a low growl.

Aang patted the side of the bison's head, "Hey buddy. It's just the two of us."

Sokka stopped halfway up Appa's tail and noticed the sadness in the airbender's eyes. His heart went out for him. He had to leave behind the one he loved because he couldn't stand the thought of being betrayed. Who would want to live in the same house as someone who betrayed you in the worst way possible. With love. Aang sighed and sprung up onto Appa's head, grabbing the reigns.

"Let's go home, buddy." He cracked the reigns, "Yip! Yip!" And they were off, flying southeast to the only thing Aang knew better than Katara, the Southern Air Temple.

As Aang and Sokka disappeared into the horizon, Toph and Suki made their way into the living room of the house. Suki began to read on the couch while Toph laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. They had no idea what to do. Aang and Sokka are gone, and neither one of them knew what to do with Katara. After about twenty minutes, Toph sighed, speaking to no one in particular, "Here we go." And sat up. As if on cue, Katara stumbled into the room, winded.

"Where's Aang."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Toph replied, irritated, not expecting what came out of the waterbender's mouth.

"Damn it, Toph. Where is he?" No one had ever heard her swear before. Although minor, she never said stuff like this before.

Suki replied for the earthbender, exasperated with her blunt attitude, "Gone."

Katara was shocked, it had only been half an hour since she last saw him. She just wanted...no...needed to apologize and fix this. She couldn't believe he would just leave like this. Her shoulders slumped, "What do you mean 'gone?'" She asked in a whisper.

Toph stood up, "As in not here. Left." She walked in front of Katara, jabbing a finger into her chest, "Gone somewhere away from you!"

Tears began to fill Katara's eyes. She had driven him away. Now, all she wanted to do is run away, as far as her body would take her. She suddenly ached all over.

"Toph, stop!" Suki yelled.

"No. She needs to know what she did." Toph took a deep breath, readying herself to speak, "She needs to know that she broke the heart of the one that loves her more than anything else..."

Katara dropped to her knees. "Stop, please." Tears pouring from her eyes.

...That she betrayed Zuko too..."

"Stop!" Katara pleaded, now pressing her hands to her ears."

"...That she hurt me..."

"Please." Her voice faltering and shaking.

"...and that she drove her brother away with Aang!" Toph knew she didn't drive Sokka away, but she was tired of Katara's antics. It was time for her to feel the pain they all have for the past week.

Suki yelled, "Toph!"

"I'm going outside." Exclaimed Toph. She walked out, leaving and broken down Katara.

Katara sat, knees to her chest, hands over her ears and back against the wall next to the doorway, balling with saddened groans escaping her. Suki just stood looking down at the broken girl. _Why would Toph do this?_ Katara continued to cry, rocking back and forth. She watched as she slowly stopped, slumping against the wall behind her. Concerned, Suki kneeled down in front of her, "Katara?" No response. "Katara?" Again, no response. Suki noticed the soft, steady breathing. _Good, she's only asleep._ Suki slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her, and brought her into her room and laid her on the bed. Katara has been through a lot today and she needed to rest. Suki walked out onto Katara's personal balcony and sighed, looking out into the night sky. _I hope Aang and Sokka are ok._

About an hour later, Sokka and Aang landed in the main garden of the Southern Air Temple. Sokka slid down Appa's tail while Aang jumped off Appa's head. Sokka walked up just behind Aang, "What are you going to do now?"

Aang sighed, walking in front of Gyatso's statue and gazing into its eyes, "Be the monk I was always supposed to be."

 **A/N: A lot shorter than last chapter. This is kind of a transition, that's why there wasn't a ton of detail. And sorry if it felt a bit rushed. I am leaving town and I wanted to give you guys something before I left. Remember: Monks can't have romantic relationships, that's why I had that line at the end. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hopes and Dreams

**Summary: It has something to do with the title of the chapter, that's all I'm saying. I am proud of this piece of writing and I don't want to give too much away because I want you to read it. There is dream sequence though, apologies if it isn't good; It's the longest and most complex one I have written. Anyways, please review. It helps me so much.**

 **A/N: Other than scene transitions _, italics_ mean thoughts/dreams. **

Chapter 5: Hopes and Dreams

It has been a week since Aang left and it was not only taking its toll on Katara, but on Toph, Suki and Zuko as well. Aang and Sokka's departure left a huge hole in their little group. They were devoid of any fun and everything they did was awkward. Zuko, for that matter, hadn't been completely forgiven by Toph and Suki; although they welcomed him back and understood the position he was put in, Toph and Suki maintained: friends DO NOT take advantage of each other. He agreed, he had too. What else could he do.

Toph was having huge issues. Not only did Katara betray her best friend, but she betrayed herself, Toph, Suki and Sokka. And on top of that, Toph had to deal with Katara's regular midnight pacing sessions and her constant fast-beating heart. Suki, on the other hand, was just worried. Worried about Sokka. Worried about Aang. And worried about Katara.

Katara, in the past week, had lost weight, sleep and sanity. She refused to eat almost constantly, as if it were her way of self-punishment. Every time she would attempt to sleep, she either couldn't or would wake up from a nightmare, many involving Aang. And as she would sit and think to where he and Sokka might have gone, something would flash through her mind that would cause a sudden scream or outburst of crying. She didn't know what these flashes were, but they were causing her to do these things. The first few times this happened to her, she was alone, so when her friends came to her aid, they assumed they were nightmares. Until one day, they were sitting inside in an awkward silence when she suddenly let out a terrified scream, followed by tears. They were all worried for her, but at this point there was nothing they could do. Katara knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how or where. _Where did Aang go?_

 _Meanwhile, at the Southern Air Temple,_

Aang and Sokka had made extremely great progress restoring the Southern Air Temple. However, Aang wasn't much help. Sokka was getting increasingly worried about the young airbender. Not only was he stuck doing all the work, but Sokka also seemed like a babysitter. constantly checking on Aang in his room or searching for him.

Ever since they had arrived, Aang would periodically disappear, leaving Sokka to work alone or go and find him. When he was at the temple, Aang would spend the majority of time sleeping and meditating. Sokka observed one day that Aang had slept for seventeen hours, meditated for three, disappeared for one, and helped Sokka for three. Disappearing and meditating were sometimes common with the airbender, but not sleeping. During their travels, other than his coma, Aang never slept for more than nine hours.

Finally, after almost an entire day sleeping, Aang came out of the main entrance to the temple. Before he could disappear, Aang was confronted by Sokka and a chirping Momo. "Aang, we need to talk." He stated sounding genuinely concerned.

Aang looked into those deep blue eyes. That was probably the only thing that was similar between the two watertribe siblings. Those deep blue eyes that seemed to change tint with their emotions. Thinking as if it were Katara asking, Aang sighed, "Fine." He found a bench nearby and Sokka joined him.

After a moment of silence, Sokka broke it, "Aang, why are you sleeping so much?" He turned to look at the boy who just stared at the ground.

"Just really tired is all." It was a an obvious lie even to Sokka.

"I know that isn't it. You've never slept this much before and you don't even do anything." Sokka stated softly but firm. "Now, what is it?"

Sokka was right. Aang wasn't tired at all. In fact, he feels like he has the most energy he's ever had, but due to his emotional state, he can't use it. The true reason why he was sleeping so much was his dreams. For once he was having good dreams. He didn't know why, but he was. Occasionally he would have a bad dream, but it was minor. It seemed like his dreams were the only source of happiness and fun right now. Nearly every night he would drift asleep, Aang would live his fantasies. Although, it wasn't really a fantasy, it was something he hoped was going to happen once the war ended. Spend the rest of his life with Katara. In fact, he had just awoken from a dream where he and Katara were lying in a field, basking in the moonlight and staring at the stars. Just talking and enjoying each other. Although waking up to reality often formed tears of sadness, Aang would rather spend the majority of his day in a fantasy than the harsh and bitter reality he saw. _Katara doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me anymore._

Sokka noticed Aang lost in thought until tears trickled down the airbenders face, "Aang..."

Aang snapped his face up to look at Sokka's, "She betrayed me Sokka. And now she hates me." He choked, becoming frustrated. "How am I supposed to live in this world knowing that the only woman I love, and will ever truly love, lies to me, betrays me and now hates me?!" He gasped for air, now a torrent of tears escaping his bloodshot eyes.

"Aang, she doesn't ha-" He was cut off.

"Don't say that!" He yelled. "Of course she hates me! Why else would she torment me like this?!" Aang was now losing all sense of reason. "Not only that. She whipped me in the face because I could've...I could've killed her in the Avatar State!" Aang was now standing in front of Sokka expentantly.

"Aang, you pulled yourself out of it. If you were truly not in control, the whip would've angered you more."

Aang sighed. He had to tell the truth. "I didn't pull myself out of the Avatar State."

"What?"

Aang sighed again, now with a calm yet nervous expression, "Roku did."

"But how?"

"I could see everything that was going on when I was in that state. When I was whipped, my anger flared but I heard Roku's voice telling me, 'Do not let you feeling of betrayal and anger consume your love for her.'"

Sokka contemplated this for a moment, then spoke, "Aang, I know what she has done is wrong. More wrong than I can explain, but deep down I know she loves you more than anything else in this world." Sokka stood up placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Something has just clouded her mind, I just don't know what."

Aang scoffed, still ill-tempered, "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Aang walked away, shooing Momo away also. Sokka couldn't believe what he just heard. Aang had lost hope. The one who had given his sister hope had just lost hope in her.

 _Later that night, on Ember Island,_

Katara had found herself in yet another fitful night of sleep, which also meant Toph wasn't sleeping either. She was just lying on her bed waiting for Katara to finally calm down, and to her surprise, Toph suddenly felt the steady heartbeat and breathing; Katara had finally fallen asleep.

However it wasn't a peaceful one.

 _A darkness surrounded Katara as she walked aimlessly seeking for help. "Hello..." No answer. She continued through the darkness until she found a small pond. Once she arrived, the area lit up around revealing a large waterfall and...Aang and herself waterbending. She watched as her other self, clad only in under-wraps, move behind Aang to adjust his stance. She noticed something that she never remembered from that day, a strong blush rose to his cheeks. Katara smiled at the memory._

 _Suddenly she was snapped to another scene. A river with her towing over Aang, yelling, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIRHOLE?! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, YOUR INFINITE WISDOM GETS A LITTLE OLD SOMETIMES! WHY DON'T WE JUST THROW THE SCROLL AWAY SINCE YOU'RE SO NATURALLY GIFTED?!" Katara watched as her dream-self yelled at Aang. At the time, she had no idea how she actually looked and sounded. Tears formed in her eyes as the vision disappeared. She did that to him again. Only this time, worse, much worse. She dropped to her knees again, consumed by darkness. She looked up to see countless visions of her and Aang; the Cave of two Lovers, the catacombs under Ba Sing Se, her staying by his side every hour of every day during his coma, the dance in the cave. Suddenly the painted lady appeared in front of her._

 _Katara was shocked, until the painted lady spoke, "You have turned your back on him and yourself. Go to him. He needs you now more than ever." She faded away, being replaced by her Gran-Gran._

 _"You found him for a reason. Your destiny is intertwined with his." She faded away into her father._

 _Hakoda stood in front of her with a presence only a battle-hardened warrior could, "Katara, I am sorry for leaving you all those years ago." Katara began to cry. "Please, do not leave him." He faded into someone she never thought she see again._

 _Katara gasped, "Mom?"_

 _"Katara, you have turned into a beautiful and strong young woman." Katara began to cry harder now. "I love you so very much. I could never be a more proud mother but please, go to him, and fix what has happened. I will be with you forever and always." She faded away as Katara reached to hug her, leaving Katara alone in the blackness._

 _She continued to cry, until another vision played itself out in front of her. Aang is in the Avatar State at the Southern Air Temple with herself and Sokka clinging to a rock._ _"_ _Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I. We're your family now." The vision ended with her hugging Aang._

 _"Am I still family?" She asked herself. A sudden realization struck her. She knew where to go._

Katara's eyes snapped open. It was already midday and she was on a mission. She sprung from bet, not bothering to put fresh clothes on, and hurried out the door and into the living room. Ignoring all of her friends sitting there, she made her way to the doorway out to the villa.

"Where are you going?" Suki asked.

"To find Aang." She replied firmly and determined, not turning to face her.

"Where?" Zuko asked.

"The Southern Air Temple."

 **A/N: Boom! Cliff-hanger. Sorry if the dream sequence is hard to follow; I am not good and writing them sometimes. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip

**Summary: I was on a tear. I wrote this chapter and the next one. I wanted it to be all on chapter but it got a little long for what I want on chapter length for this fic. Also, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, if I get the chance to upload it. It's ready to go, but I want to wait. I don't own anything and please review.**

Chapter 6: The Trip

"What?" Suki asked, dumbfounded

Katara was getting impatient. All the emotions swimming around in her head, sorrow, regret, shame, love, were tearing at her very core to just leave now. "Aang is at the Southern Air Temple!" She almost screeched.

"Not to sound pessimistic here," Toph stood from where she was seated, "but isn't the only way to get there by Appa, who is gone with Aang and Sokka." She was almost incredulous at this point. "Even if they're there, how do you plan on getting there?"

"I...I...I don't know, but I have to. I've made a horrible mistake and I...I would do anything at this point to reach him." Katara looked pleadingly into Suki's eyes. "Even if I have to climb the mountain to the temple myself." She never broke eye contact with Suki. Even though she was speaking to everyone, Katara felt that the only one she could actually talk to at this point was Suki.

Suki could see the fierce determination in Katara's eyes. But when she looked deeper, she could see so much pain and anguish. She knew, deep down, Katara wanted to cry. The glisten in her eyes, the pained expression on her face, and the cracking in her voice told Suki that Katara was in almost as much pain Aang was in. "We'll get you to him. I don't know how, but we will." Suki replied, reassuringly.

"We can take an air ship." Zuko finally replied. His arms were crossed, deep in thought, not just about how to get there, but at the sudden realization that _he_ would also have to confront Aang. Everyone now looked at him. "Before we came here, I had one stationed nearby on the island in case of emergencies. We can take that one."

"Thanks Zuko." Suki replied, giving him a nod and now walking down the hall to her room. She gestured for everyone to go to their rooms. "Now, let's pack up. We have a long flight ahead of us."

Everyone made their way to their rooms except for Katara. She just stood there, thinking. Thinking about everything. _What will I say to him? How will he respond? What will happen to...us? We were together and I ripped his heart out and threw it in the trash._ She continued to stand there, now looking at her feet, in deep thought.

Zuko lingered back, noticing Katara hadn't gone to get ready. He walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, "Everything will turn out fine, Katara." He muttered.

Zuko hadn't realized that in her deep train of thought, Katara had grown angry at herself and at Zuko. She ripped her shoulder from his grip, " _You_ don't know that." and she walked away into her room. Zuko slumped his shoulders and walked into his room, defeated.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly. Zuko had arranged for the airship to be ready to leave before sunset, as they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Suki packed hers and Toph's stuff, as she couldn't see, and food for the long trip. She also brought everything to the airship with Zuko. It was just going to be the four of them making the trip, as it was one of Zuko's smaller airships and didn't require a crew. They were all on board sitting in the cockpit, with Zuko piloting, when he bellowed, "All aboard for the Southern Air Temple."

Toph elbowed Suki, who was sitting next to her, "I hear the Firelord position is open." She earned a chuckle from Suki and a glare from Zuko.

After being in the air for a few hours, night was beginning to fall and Toph had fallen asleep. Zuko was still piloting, making sure they stayed on course, and Suki was sitting on a bench seat across from the snoring earthbender. Suki looked to the back of the cockpit, catching a glimpse of Katara. She had been very distant since they had set off, but Suki decided to give her space. Katara had been gazing out the window most of the trip but was now holding something in her hand. Suki couldn't tell exactly what it was, but she saw it had something pink on it as Katara ran a finger over it. Suki looked back to Katara's face, only to see a tear slide down her cheek. Suki got up and walked to the bench seat across from Katara, who was still gazing at the object, and sat down. She studied Katara for a moment and then spoke, "What is that?"

Katara took a shaky intake of breath and sighed, "It's a...necklace." She managed to choke out, never taking her eye of it. She held it up.

Suki gawked at the intricate weave of the white thread that made the majority of the necklace, and her eyes went wide at the pink flower at the center. "It's...beautiful." She gasped and looked up at Katara, who was now looking into her eyes, ready to cry. "Who made it?" The moment the question left Suki's mouth, more tears escaped Katara's eyes as she brought the necklace into her lap and looked at it.

Katara took yet another shaky breath, "Aang made it for me." She began to run her fingers over it again, "Back when I lost my mothers." Suki looked down at the ground, saddened by Katara's situation.

"What am I going to say?" She looked at Suki, deeply concerned. So many emotions were shown in those cerulean eyes, pain, sadness, desperation and...fear. She was afraid of wait was going to happen. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of hate. Afraid of losing her best friend and the one she loves the most in this world.

Suki sighed, "I don't know."

"It's just...I've made a terrible mistake and I...and I..." She broke down into tears, burying her head in the palms of her hands, necklace between her fingers, "I love him so much...how could I have done this to him, to Zuko, to all of you." Katara now started to grip her hair tightly. "I'm such a horrible person." She said in a hushed whisper that Suki could barely hear.

Suki placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, just calm down and don't say things like that. You are the most caring and thoughtful person in the world. You were confused at the time remember; you were lost without him and I'm sure he was lost without you too."

"But how could he love me or even like me after what I've done?"

"Katara, Aang is not that kind of person. He loves you and he always will. He may feel rejected, hurt, betrayed, but he will never stop loving you." She responded softly but firmly.

"But what am I going to say to him?"

"Just speak from the heart, everything you told me and more. He loves you, no matter what, but you need to let him know exactly how you feel or his heart may be forever broken." Katara swallowed hard and nodded, closing her eyes. "Get some sleep, Katara." Suki pulled her into a quick hug and stared to make her way towards Zuko before she was stopped by a voice.

"Suki..." Suki turned to look at her friend. "Thank you."

Suki smiled and nodded in response before turning to walk to Zuko. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her. "Let me take over, Zuko. Get some rest."

He let go of the wheel and moved to the side, letting Suki take over. The sound of the wind outside was all he could hear when he spoke, "How's she doing?" He gestured towards Katara, who was now sleeping.

Suki glanced back at her, then back to him. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest right now." Zuko nodded in response, but before he could walk away, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Just remember, you're gonna have to talk to him too."

Zuko nodded, "I know." And walked to the bench across from Toph and sprawled out across it before being consumed by the inky blackness of sleep.

The rest of the trip went by relatively quickly for everyone except Katara; her mind was reeling with thoughts and emotions. All she could think about was two words, but they weren't enough. Two words would never be enough for what she did to him. At long last, however, the Southern Air Temple was coming into view. She was happy to finally be there, but scared of the hard truth that she had to fix everything. She wanted too, so badly, but she didn't know how to face it. And, before she knew it, they had landed. The fear was written on her face when Suki walked passed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." She soothed in a whisper before walking down the short hall that lead to the main door.

Katara remained stagnant, as if for reassurance, she pulled the necklace that Aang had made for her and began rubbing her thumb over the intricate weave. A solitary tear ran down her face. _I need to make this right! He needs me! I need him! I love him._ With a determined confidence, she stood up and made her way outside. She stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the bright light of midday. As she recovered from the light, Sokka approached her and pulled her into a firm but also gentle hug.

"I missed you, sis." He whispered into her ear.

Though she missed him to, Katara's mind was on one thing. Aang. She pulled away an looked at him dead in the eye, "Where is he?"

Before she's asked the question, Sokka knew what it was going to be. He saw the pleading desperation in her eyes, and fear, a fear that was nearly bringing her to tears. He pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear, "He's in his room sleeping. It's in the main part of the temple behind you. There are no doors, so you can find his room easily. Before she pulled away, Sokka heard shaky breath escape his sister's lips as she mumbled something inaudible into his shoulder. It sounded like, 'Thank you' but he didn't push for clarification. She pulled away and gave him a sad smile before turning around and walking across the courtyard and into the temple. Once Katara disappeared inside, Toph spoke up.

"Why is Twinkletoes sleeping? He never sleeps."

Sokka sighed, "That's all he does now. Sleep, meditate, disappear. Sleep, meditate, disappear. That's all he's been doing."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Sokka, "Where does he go?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I don't know, but every time he comes back, he has something in his hands."

"Do you know what it is?" Suki asked.

"Nope. I never asked, and don't plan to." At that, they all silently agreed to just unpack the airship and wait. Wait for Katara to apologize, and hopefully fix her and Aang's friendship.

 **A/N: There we go. They're all at the temple, next up, Aang and Katara's chapter. Just them. Thanks for reading and please review, it's greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Two Words

**Summary: Here we go: the confrontation. I felt awesome writing this chapter, everything just came to me so easily, although I must say, it didn't feel like many of the other similar confrontations in ATLA Fanfics, which I'm proud of. It may seem a little awkward. Also, my first, sort of, attempt at a songfic. Lyrics to _So Sorry_ belong to Feist.** **Anywho, I don't own ATLA and please review. Also, THIS IS NOT OVER! I want to make it at least 10 chapters, maybe more. However, updates may slow down a bit; I am going on vacation in two weeks and then starting college right after that, so please bear with me.**

Chapter 7: Two Words

After a few minutes of walking, Katara entered the hall of rooms for the individual monks that once lived here. It was eerily quiet, the cold stone walls seemed to heighten her fear. Her disgrace. Her betrayal. She crept slowly down the hall, feeling as though she would disturb everyone who was asleep. But, there were only two people here: Her and Aang. As she continued down the hall, checking each room for a particular airbender, Katara's heart began to beat faster and faster.

Finally, she reached the last room on the right, nearest the larger room at the end of the hall, and peaked inside. Her heart stopped. There, laying the bed, was Aang. The bed was directly across from the door, indented into the wall, with a small window above it, near the ceiling. There also seemed to be a compartment underneath the bed, presumably for any personal items. Katara stayed there, just watching Aang. He was facing the wall, his side slowly rose and fell with his steady breaths. She did not dare wake him, in case of what he would do realizing who had woken him from his peaceful slumber.

Katara took a deep breath and broke the threshold of the doorway, not making a sound. She noticed there were no chairs to wait in, so she move to the side of the doorway and slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting. She had to wait, for her sake and for Aang's. She still had no idea what she was going to say. Two words is not enough. She would have to say everything: What she did, why she did it, why she was so wrong, and...how sorry she is.

Katara sat like this, thinking about what to say, for what seemed like hours, but she couldn't find words. So she decided to just watch and wait. She watched his steady breathing, the slow rise and fall of his side. He seemed so at peace. Then, without warning, he began to stir and twitch, mumbling incoherent things. Katara knew what this was; it was a nightmare she had seen it many times with him, but she couldn't bring herself to go to him and comfort him. Not after what she had done.

He began to thrash a little, mumbling, "No! No...No...don't do this Kat...no! Why...Why?! Why?! Why?!

All Katara could do was watch. She knew the nightmare he was having was about her, and she guessed it had something to do about what she did. She watched his thrashing slowly slow to a halt, noticing he was now awake. She just sat there, at attention, and watched him intently. Then he slowly rolled over, eyes still closed, and attempted to settle into a more comfortable position. As he got comfortable, Aang slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see Katara sitting there. Katara was very unsettled, she couldn't speak. His piercing gaze glued her mouth shut. She couldn't place what emotion fueled that gaze, hurt, anger, hate, sadness. She couldn't tell, she could only look back. It seemed like minutes passed as they stared at each other. She finally decided to speak.

"Aang...I-"

"Why are _you_ here?" He snarled, cutting her off.

As much as she expected the hostility, it still took her off guard. She couldn't speak now, all her courage and determination from earlier was gone. Now she just felt broken, like him.

He sat up, letting his feet touch the floor and never taking his eyes from hers. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which made the whole situation a little harder for Katara. He just glared at her. "How long have you been waiting?" He asked, no inflection in his voice.

She quirked an eyebrow. She had not expected this question. "I...uh...I mean...I think...I...I don't know." She fumbled over her words.

He gave a mocking chuckle, something she never would have expected out of the loving and compassionate airbender. "What? Can't talk. I'll ask again." He paused. "How long have you been waiting?"

Katara was fuming on the inside, struggling to not go berserk on him _Why is he talking to me like this? He sounds like Azula. Azula._ Everything in his tone, in his eyes, in his face reminded her of Azula. Why was he acting like this. This wasn't him. She had done this to him. She just looked at him until he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Um...a few hours, I think."

He stood up and began to put the rest of his robes on, grabbing his staff in the process. Katara stood up as well as he approached the doorway. He stopped and looked at her, with the look of emotionless disgust (If that was even possible). "Well. Sorry to keep you waiting." He mocked. "But, I kinda have to go, so _bye._ " He began to walkout but was stopped by her voice. He didn't look at her this time.

She was about to crack, it was ever present in her voice. "I...I want to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He paused. "I also don't want to talk."

Now Katara was just furious and his mocking tones and remarks. "What is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed, disgustedly, her eyes drilling holes in the back of his head.

He tensed up. He didn't know why, but anger suddenly boiled in his veins. He whirled around and his face was now inches from hers. "You want to know what's wrong with me?!" He bellowed. "You!" He pointed an accusatory finger in her face. "You're my problem! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He fought to hold back tears as he yelled this at her. He didn't want to yell at her. He loved her. But all his anguish, all his pain, all his feeling of betrayal just came out in anger. In an attempt to keep himself from breaking down, he walked away, leaving Katara shocked and in tears. As he continued to walk down the halls, Aang began to cry himself. _How could I have done that to her? I'm...I'm a monster._ He couldn't go back now. He just broke her, meaning, her temper would flare up if he approached, so he kept walking.

Meanwhile, Katara just stood in the doorway. What just happened was what she feared the most, he was angry with her. He hated her, and she couldn't stand it. She let out a small whimper as she pulled the necklace from her pocket. And now, she grew angry, not at him, but herself. _Why did I ask him that?! Why did I have to say it that way?!_ She looked down at the necklace again. She wanted to give up, and in a bout of anger, she threw it on the floor and stormed out of his room with tears flowing down her cheeks.

She made her way down the hall and back outside, where the sun had begun to set. An orange hugh spread across the sky with the dark silhouettes of the surrounding mountains painted on the canvas. She saw her other friends around the airship. As Sokka stood to look at her, she sent him an angry scowl. Noticing this, Sokka motioned for everyone to get inside the airship and leave her and Aang alone.

Katara walked up a short path to another courtyard, which overlooked the western sky. Just a few paces from the edge of the courtyard, and the cliff, was a fountain, still working. She sat on the edge of the fountain and began to absentmindedly waterbend as she watched the setting sun. As she began to relax, her anger subsided into sadness, and she began to cry again, softly. After a few minutes of sitting on the fountain, Katara moved to the ledge and sat, letting her feet dangle down. She began to sing.

 _"I'm sorry  
Two words I always think  
After you've gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong"_

She looked down at her fiddling hands.

 _"So selfish  
Two words that could describe  
Oh, actions of mine  
When patience is in short supply"_

She looked to the sunset again, hugging herself tightly out of sadness and the cold.

 _"We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
Oh we, we could  
Hold each other tight tonight"_

She began to cry again, choking slightly as she sang.

 _"We're so helpless  
We're slaves to our impulses  
We're afraid of our emotions  
And no one knows where the shore is_

 _We're divided by the ocean  
And the only thing I know is  
That the answer isn't for us  
No, the answer isn't for us_

 _I'm sorry  
Two words I always think  
Oh, after you've gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong_

 _We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
No, no, we, we could_

 _We could hold each other tight tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight"_

She trailed off. "I'm so sorry, Aang." Katara said in a hush of a whisper, letting more tears escape her weary eyes. She stared off at the now disappearing sun. The purple sky was something to behold, but now she noticed she was slightly shivering in her normal blue, water tribe dress.

"That was beautiful." Came a soft voice from behind her. She froze slightly before turning around slightly to see him.

"Oh...I...um...thank you." She stuttered as she continued to gaze at him, bewildered. She now noticed he was holding a blanket.

"I brought you this." He gestured to her with the blanket.

"I...I don't need it, thank you." She muttered, noticing the defeated look in his eyes.

"But, you're shivering." She turned back around, ignoring his last comment. Yes she was cold, but she didn't care.

Aang took a deep breath and walked over to her. He set the blanket over her shoulders, "Here." She took hold of it and wrapped it around her shoulders. Aang stood back a few feet, staring at the ground. "Can I...Can I sit?" Katara nodded in response, not tearing her gaze away from the setting sun, and the rising stars. He sat down next to her, about four feet away, and gazed at the sky in front of him. He swung his feet for a few nervous moments before speeking. "I...I'm sorry." He said shakily.

Katara quickly tore her gaze away from the sky and stared at Aang, "W...What are you talking about?"

"I...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that earlier. I...I had no right." Aang started to cry. He felt so ashamed for behaving as he did. He took a shaky breath, "I never meant to hurt you like that."

Katara gasped and scooted closer to him, putting an arm around his back and pulling him into a sideways hug. "Aang...I-" She began to cry herself. "I...Aang you have no right be sorry." She sighed, "Look, I...I've made...I hurt _you_ so much, Aang." She looked at him pleadingly, gesturing accusingly into her chest. "I'm the one who's sorry." She tore her gaze from him, disgusted with herself, as he looked at her. She began to weep uncontrollably, "I...I...I betrayed you. We were together and...and you were gone. You...trusted me with your heart, and...and I tore it to shreads." She pulled both of her hands into her face, and screamed into her palms in a desperate attempt to rid herself of her guilt and pain.

Aang slowly looked away from her, suddenly feeling at fault. "I'm sorry for leaving you." He sighed

Katara stood up quickly and stared at Aang. "NO! Stop! Stop being sorry!" She turned and starting walking towards the fountain. "I hurt you! I...I betrayed you, Aang." She sat down on the fountain again while Aang stood and looked at her. "I...I missed you so much, Aang." She began to cry again. "I just wanted you to come back so...so badly that I thought...I thought I could take it away by 'loving'..." She made air quotes around 'love.' "...someone else...I...I'm so sorry, Aang." Tears were now pouring out of her eyes, as well as Aang. Hers for sadness. Aang for sympathy. "I...I love you do much, Aang. I couldn't bear to live without you." Katara finished by looking into Aang's eyes pleadingly.

Aang just stood there, speechless for a moment. "Katara, I...I don't know what to say. No matter what you say, I can't stand being angry with you, so I'm sorry for earlier. I...I think I might have been angry at what you did, but I was never angry at you, Katara; I love you too much for that. I...I was just afraid of being alone again." He looked down shamefully.

Katara gasped, "Aang, I had no idea. I am so, so, so sorry. I understand if you can't forgive what I've done."

"Katara, I love you." That short, simple answer gave Katara all she needed at that moment: forgiveness. She jumped up and ran over to him, encasing him in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry. I just hope we can be friends again." She said, crying into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, letting out a small chuckle. She pulled away, gawking at him. "We never weren't, Katara. But...but I...I do want to go back to where we were before all of this."

"You would really want that from me...after what I've done." He nodded slowly, causing tears to form in her eyes and a small smile appear on her face. She then lurched into him, giving him the most passionate kiss she could. He was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss, after a while, they separated for air, resting their foreheads together and looking deep into each other's eyes. "You are the most amazing person in the world." She whispered, sincerely.

Aang smiled, "I am all of this because of you." He whispered.

Katara couldn't help but tear up again, then realization dawned on her. "Uh...Aang?"

"Mmmm hmmm." He responded, eyes closed.

"Are you still going to talk to Zuko?"

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Nah. Sokka said he already gave him an earfull, but I might try to scare him though."

She quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, "How so?"

"Oh, I might just storm up to him and act all angry then when I'm right up in his face I'll smile and say, 'How's it goin' Zuko? Haven't talk to you in a while.'" He smiled at his own plan. "Yeah, something like that."

Katara chuckled, "You're the worst."

"I try." He replied with a smirk. Katara pulled him into another kiss. Although, this time it was special. Just a gentle caress of the lips that simply stated: _I love you._

 **A/N: Yay! Happy ending, but the story isn't over. There will be more to come, just less angsty.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sewing Things Back Together

**Summary: Yay! Fluffiness and awkwardness in this chapter. Since this story is almost over, I have started another story called** ** _A Bandage for the Heart_** **. I would greatly appreciate it if you would check it out and review. Your support, no matter what it is, inspires me to write, even when I am starting to get busy. Thank you all. On to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan own ATLA, sadly, they are done with it.**

Chapter 8: Sewing Things Back Together

Katara and Aang sat on the edge of the fountain, continuing to gaze at the stars above. Katara turned her gaze to the boy next to him and smiled fondly. His content smile and shining gray eyes were enough to melt her heat. She loved him so much. Her thoughts immediately trailed to what had lead to this moment; her betrayal and then his love of her, so strong as to forgive her. She was suddenly overwhelmed by tears, a combination of sadness and happiness. She stifled a sob and when she sniffled, Aang turned his gaze from the stars to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

She sobbed more, "It's...it's just...how could you forgive me?" She sighed. "After everything I've done."

Aang pulled her into a tight hug and slowly rubbed her back. "Shh...It's okay." He cooed. "I love you, Katara, and always will."

"But I cheated on you, Aang." She sobbed. "Anyone else would just throw me away, but you forgave me."

Aang sighed and pulled away, causing Katara to shiver at the loss of his warmth. "Katara...I need to be honest with you." He sighed and looked down at his feet, disappointed with himself. "When I saw you with Zuko, I was broken and furious at the same time." Tears began to run down his cheeks. "I...I felt so lost and hurt that I wanted nothing more than to run as far away as possible." Katara couldn't look at him; she couldn't believe she hurt him so much."And when you said you tell me everything when I knew the truth, that was when I felt the most betrayed." He looked at her, and her at him. He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes lovingly as she shed more tears. "But, I realized that I could never do that to you, leaving, that is, and at the confusion in your eyes." She looked at him quizzically for a moment. He smiled in pride. "Ever since I met you, I have learned I can see your emotions through your beautiful eyes." Katara blushed as Aang looked down at their hands and began to stroke the back of hers. "And I know you can do the same with me. When you told me you had nothing to hide, I saw that you were lost, that you didn't truly love Zuko, you were just trying to fill a void that I left, and for that, I'm sorry."

Katara pulled him into another tight embrace and cried into his shoulder, soaking his robes some more. "Aang, you shouldn't- you can't -be sorry. This whole thing...is my fault. I...I love you so much, Aang. I just don't know what happened."

"It's okay." He cooed, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back lovingly. "I love you, forever and always."

Katara pulled back, tears still running down her face but with a smile, playfully slapping him in the arm. "Stop saying things like that. You're too romantic sometimes.

He chuckled. "With someone as perfect as you, how could I not be?"

"Stop that!" She yelled playfully, now brought back to happiness. She sighed, "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah," Aang sighed, "we should."

"Can I uh...can I sleep with you tonight?" She blushed profusely, realizing how it sounded. "I mean just in just in your room." She amended quickly enough to quell their growing blushes.

"Uh...sure, but there's only one bed, so I'll take the floor."

Katara smiled at his chivalry, but thought she owed him something. "No, you get it. I'll take the floor."

"Katara, it's the least I can do. You take the bed."

"The least you can do?" Katara scoffed. "Aang I'm the one who should say that, not you. You are taking the bed!"

He smirked, "No, you."

"NO! You take it." She exclaimed playfully at their own stubbornes.

"Okay. I know neither of us will concede, so..." He gave her a sly smile. "...how about we come to a compromise."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Aang walked up to her and place a gentle, but breath-taking kiss on her lips. She felt her knees want to buckle and collapse. He pulled away and smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "I mean, we uh... we should share the...bed." His blush apparent, and all of his previous confidence gone.

She blushed and sighed. "Are you uh...sure? After everything." She stuttered.

"Katara, I love you. You apologized, and I left you in that position; not truly understanding what we were to each other at the moment. I think we should forget about it and start where we left off." He smiled warmly and placed a small kiss on her lips.

She smiled, "If there are more of those involved, how could I refuse."

Aang smiled in return and took her hand, "Let's go to bed then." They walked through the chill of the night air, enjoying each other's presence until they reached Aang's room. Once at the precipice of the doorway, Aang stopped and let go of Katara's hand as she stood idly by, slightly hurt and confused as he walked inside alone. Aang bent down and picked of something he never thought he's see again, a fishing line necklace with a beautiful pink flower at the center. As he gazed at it, Aang turned to Katara, presenting the necklace to her and looking at her with a glimmer in his eyes. "Did you...did you drop this?" He choked.

Katara stepped forward to him with soft footsteps and gently took the necklace from him, gazing at it lovingly. "Well..." She started, "...I through it on the ground in frustration earlier, sorry about that."

Aang looked away, ashamed of his earlier actions of yelling at her. "I thought you got rid of it when you got your mother's necklace back." He muttered softly.

Katara looked to him and locked her gaze with his and gave a warm smile. "Of course I didn't. Aang...I could never get rid of it, it means so much to me. I carried it in my pocket every day since you gave it to me." She looked him with a sad smile, "Now I don't feel like I deserve it." She attempted to hand it back.

Aang's eyes began to fill with tears as he refused her gesture, "No, Katara, you deserve it. You always have. It just means so much to me that you've kept it this whole time." The tears now ran freely down his face as he plopped down on his bed.

Although they were tears of happiness, Katara thought it best to move to his side and comfort him. "Aang..." She whispered. He turned his teary eyes to her. "...I love you, more than I ever thought possible when I first met you. You are everything to me. You are my friend. You are my family. You are the world's hero. _You_ are _my_ hero."

Aang pulled her into a fierce hug, sobbing into her shoulder as she returned the embrace with equal force. "I love you so much." He choked.

"I love you too, Aang. I am so, so sorry." She sighed.

"Stop being sorry already. Now, I love you and nothing is going to change that. Nothing. We need to get some sleep, ok." Aang reassured.

"Ok. Fine." She sighed. "There's no arguing with you now, is there?" She asked in a whisper.

He smiled, "Nope."

"Ok, then let's go to bed." With that, Aang took of his tunic and boots, leaving him in his normal sleeping attire: bare chested and in just his pants. He paused and looked at Katara, who was staring at him, knowing what she was looking at.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

Katara was shaken form her thoughts by his voice, "W-What?"

Aang smirked, "You were staring at me." He stated plainly.

"Oh...um...I was just thinking." She looked away in a feeble attempt to hide her blush. "This...might be a little awkward."

Aang gave an uneasy smile, but tried to be confident. Katara watched uneasily as Aang turned around and made his way to the bed, laying down under the covers near the wall, patting the bed next to him. "Come on. It'll be fine."

"But, Aang, it's not sleeping with you that's the issue. It's how we will be...dressed." Katara blushed as Aang did the same at the realization.

"Oh...um..." He hesitated in thought, "Well we waterbend together all the time like this...so." He blushed.

Katara sighed, "I guess you're right." She then proceeded to take off her blue watertribe coat, under shirt, and leggings, leaving her in just her white undergarments. She looked up to see a staring, blushing and smiling Aang. "Why are staring at me like that?"

Aang visibly shook his head in order to regain his train of thought, but he smiled. "You look beautiful."

Katara smiled, this time, without a blush. "Thank you." Aang proceeded to tap the bed again. Katara slowly walked over to the bed and laid down, snuggling her back into Aang's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nestled his nose into her hair.

Aang took a deep, relaxing breath. "I love you." He sighed into her hair. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"I love you to, Aang." Katara turned her neck, allowing her to peer over her shoulder to look him in the eyes. "And I should thank you, for everything."

"Anything for you." Aang smiled.

Katara gave him a grateful, and sincere, smile. An element of love and hope glistened in her eyes, on the verge of tears. "Goodnight." She choked, rolling back over and letting the inky blackness of sleep took over.

With Katara's deep, serene breaths in his ear, Aang was soon being lulled into sleep as well. Before he was taken away, he whispered two final words, "Goodnight, Katara."


	9. My sincerest apologies to all my readers

This is an apology.

An apology for the end of this story (for now).

Due to computer issues and several writer's blocks, this story is over.

I was wanting to write 10 chapters but only managed 8.

I am so sorry to all my loyal readers and followers. I loved writing this story, but I don't know if I can give it the ending it deserves.

I cannot, for the life of me, make a good final chapter, in chapter 9, no matter how much I have tried, so I've come to a decision.

I liked the way I ended chapter 8, so for now, that is where the story comes to an end. I wanted a peacefull ending, and well, I guess I got it.

I will not entirely give up on this story. If something finally clicks, I will write it and post it.

I blame only myself for this. I got so engrossed with writing Earthly Barriers and coming up with other ideas, that I lost touch with what this story was, if that makes sense.

I have enjoyed all of your feedback and knowing how many people enjoyed my writing.

To all of you, I am forever thankful. Fanfiction gave me an outlet for my ideas; all of you were my motivation.

I am still writing my other stories if you would like to take a look at them, but (for a while at least) this story has come to an end.

I am so sorry it ended like this.

Thank you, for everything.


End file.
